Letting Your Hair Down Prussia x Reader
by GroovyDoo
Summary: You decide to jam out to Marianas Trench but someone catches you hehe


You sigh, Gilbert has been gone for 3 days and it's so boring… you might even stretch to say it's so unawesome. For the past 3 days you have been running around in random pieces of Gilly-pie's clothing and singing. Today was the last day of doing that because he would be back tomorrow.

Running to Gilbert's closet you trip over Gilbird, surprisingly he left Gilbird here to test you. Pfft you weren't as irresponsible as Gilly-pie. You dramatically apologize to the great and powerful Gilbird as you continued to run to the closet. Finally you were at the gigantic closet of the rare creature, Gilbert Beilschimdt ((Damn his last name is hard to spell)). Opening it you grab the nicest, dressiest and blackest dress shirt you could find.

You run out to the bathroom because knowing Gilbert's *cough cough* Perverted *cough cough* ways he could've placed cameras in your shared bedroom. Mentally you curse him because he knew you were waiting for marriage because the idea of the frick frack was terrifying to you. When you got into the bathroom you quickly took off all of your clothing besides bra and underwear. You slip on his dress shirt and button it all the way to your bra it still covered your bra but it didn't completely cover it.

Being home alone was the best due to all the freedom you have the only thing that sucks about it would be not getting to cuddle with your fluffy albino.

Since the shirt was pretty long you didn't have to put on shorts but, you weren't planning on putting on shorts anyways. Walking out of the bathroom you put on knee high socks that may or may not have tardises on them. Remembering that you need your hair brush you ran back and grabbed it. You walked back to the living room and plugged your phone into the huge ass speakers you guy own for some weird reason ((Prussia is secretly Dave Strider)). Before you start scrolling you let down you long (h/c) hair from the clippy thing. Scrolling through your music you find the song you want and press play.

*place awesome guitars here*

You raised your hair brush to your mouth and started to sing.

"Gonna make a heart throb out of me, just a bit of minor surgery."

Wiggling your arms around you sing the next line; "These desperate times call for desperate measures!" You were starting to get really into it and you started swinging your hips in time with your arms.

Pointing you sing "I'll give you something to cry about, show some skin and would be, cache. How could you let this get to desperate measures now?"

Running around and dancing you sing the next line "For the first effort this feels kinda of last ditch, I guess this got kinda drastic trust us you just fell of the bus, baby."

You started to strum an air guitar whilst singing; "I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go." Letting the recording you continued; "I can't let this, I can't let this go, I can't let this, I can't let this go." _Damn I forgot how much this song repeats_ you thought while having the time of your life.

"When I got you right the way I want you I've been pushing for this for so long, kiss me just once for luck these are desperate measures now." Still singing with your hair brush like a microphone you think of your next dance move while singing the next line.

"I can't let this, I can't let this go."

You decided you would point on every word of the next lyric.

"Have a piece of American dream, open up and swallow on your knees and say thank you I'd like some desperate measures, please." You look over to notice Gilbird flapping around like he was dancing and you found that super-duper adorable. Leaning down you let him jump and make a nest on your already messy (h/c) hair.

"For the first effort this feels kind of last ditch I guess this just got kinda drastic trust us you just fell of the bus sucker."

Jumping up and down you sing the next line not noticing the front door just opened.

"Yeah well, pay back is a motherfucker!"

"Vhoa, frau vhat a mouth you have." Gilbert said laughing at what just happened before him. Blushing profoundly you run to turn down your music. Sliding back on your slippery socks you slip right into Gilbert's arms. You looked up and laughed weakly.

"You're home early haha… umm yea why?"

"Vell, I vanted to come home and see you since Vest vas being boring plus, I missed you!"

You hugged him not wanting him to see what you were wearing.

"Zhe awesome me vould really like to know vhy you are in my shirt."

"It's a funny story…"

"Vait, are zhose Doctor Vho socks?"

"What, no, shut up!" You punch his shoulder harder than you expected.  
"Gees frau, it's okay you look very awesome." He smirked.

You smiled because, he was home and now you could cuddle.

"Another zhing," he said looking down, "Nice bra."

"Damn it," you mumble realizing your bra was kind of showing as well as you are wear pants. ALERT ALERT, you are not wearing pants around a pervy person.

"Uh (nickname you hate), are you veering pants?"

"Pfft, yea totally, duh why wouldn't I be?"

"So you vouldn't mind if I bend down to zake off my shoes and look up?"

You kicked his leg really hard since you were too short not to lift your leg while trying to kick his family jewels. That would just prove that you were wearing pants.

"You are so adorable, Ich liebe dich!" He said bending down to kiss you.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" You stood on your tip toes to meet him half way.


End file.
